They Said They Didn't Want To Be
by ghjklfdsawe
Summary: They said there wasn't anything between them. What will Renji, Rikia and the gang have to do to get Grimm and Ichi to admit their feelings for each other? Apparently lot of things! GrimmIchi Yaoi AU. A tad of OOC. Inspired by Pollux Unbound. DISCONTINUED


Thanks for taking the time to read my fic

Thanks for taking the time to read my fic! **Inspired By ****Pollux Unbound****'s ****Teenage Wasteland****.** ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by none other than Tite Kubo himself. **

* * *

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu yelled from out side of Ichigo's room. "Breakfast is ready!" She walked down stairs to serve her sister and father their breakfast. Today was Ichigo's first day of school as a sophomore; he was exited to see all of his friends after a long summer vacation. The previous year, Ichigo got good enough grades to keep him out of summer school.

Ichigo got up from his desk after hearing Yuzu call him. He headed down stairs and took a seat, "What are we having?" He asked as he looked for the food.

Yuzu placed a plate in front of him. It had chocolate chip pancakes with blue barriers and strawberries on top with syrup. "Your favorite, I want your morning to start great. Eat up!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands together with a big warm smile adoring her face.

"Ichigo," Isshin called his son, "I'll deliver your luggage to school at around eleven o'clock." Ichigo nodded and continued to devour his breakfast. "Son one more thing," he continued, "Were not going to be able to see you until the first semester is over, so if your going to mess around with girls make sure you use protection."

Ichigo and Karin chocked on their food and Yuzu covered her ears, "What the heck is wrong with you!?" Karin hit her dad on the head, "Can't you tell him that when Yuzu and me aren't here!?"

"Dad I just turned sixteen!!" Ichigo yelled after he recovered from choking.

"It's never too early to talk about this son. You never know, one night you get carried away, take a girl to your dorm and BAM she's pregnant!" Isshin said as he patted his son on the shoulders.

"Whatever." Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes.

After Isshin's little comments, Ichigo said goodbye to his sisters and only had to deal with Yuzu crying for about ten minutes. On Ichigo's first year Yuzu cried for an hour. Karin looked a bit saddened but she will be fine. "Ichigo are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride? The Academy is pretty far."

"I'm fine dad Renji and the others are walking with me too." Ichigo said his final goodbyes and left.

Ichigo was joined on his walk to Karakura Academy by Renji Abarai, Orihime Inoue, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Sado 'Chad' Yasutora, Rukia Kuchiki and Uryuu Ishida. They were all also starting the year as sophomores.

"So, Ichigo how was your summer?" Renji asked his friend as he walked be side him. Toushiro came to Ichigo's left side wanting to hear his answer. Orihime and Rukia were behind them in there own conversation. As for Chad and Uryuu, they were pretty quiet.

Ichigo took a moment to answer as he started recalling his summer vacation. "Well it was boring nothing to do really. We went to visit my dads friend, went to Tokyo to visit family and stuff like that. I mostly spent my time at home doing nothing." Ichigo did have some fun when they visited his dads friend, Kisuke Urahara was his name. Urahara owned a candy shop so that meant free candy for Karin, Yuzu and himself. Aside from the candy, Mr. Urahara was a bit of a scientist and liked to invent new things. Most of the stuff Ichigo had no idea why any one would use them, but others he did see some point in.

"Wow that IS boring," Renji said as he stared a head. "What about your summer Toushiro?" he asked the young silver haired boy. Toushiro was a genius, he skipped two grades and that's how he got to be where he is now. Last year Toushiro had to do a lot of tutoring to help his friends stay out of summer school, what ever he did worked!

Toshiro sighed, "Same here."

Renji found himself thinking when his friends got so boring. Then again, his summer wasn't the most exiting one hes had. So, Renji decided to leave the subject alone. "Oh Ichigo I just remembered, did you go to Neliel-sempai's party? I didn't see you there."

The orange haired teen answered, "Yeah I went. I only dropped by to give her a present. Nel-sempai wanted me to stay but I didn't feel well." Nel's friends with Ichigo and the others, though she is two years older than them. She had met them via her brother, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Nel passed her college entrance exam so she decided to celebrate and threw a party and invited them.

"That sucks. You sure you just didn't stay because Grimmjow-sempai was there?" Renji teased Ichigo.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"You know, I think there's something going on between you two."

"Well there's NOT!!"

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet, with the occasional teasing of Ichigo here and there. Rukia had to smack Renji because of some of the things he was saying witch by the way caused Ichigo to turn many shades of red. P.S. Those comments involved Ichigo and Grimmjow doing, _things _together.

A while later they finally arrived at the school. They decided to go their separate ways to get their schedules. Even though actual classes wouldn't start until next Monday, student were required to come a week before so they could find their dorms, unpack their belongings, find the rooms their classes were taking place at, and be used to the idea of living at the school grounds. Once classes started students weren't allowed to leave the school grounds until the semester was over. The students get two weeks vacation in between the four semesters. When the two weeks are over, they go back to school and they repeat the process until the year is over.

Ichigo looked down at his schedule "Please let me get teachers I can get along with,"

Homeroom: Yoruichi Shihoin, Benjo Hall room 125

Mathematics: Sosuke Aizen, Suugaku Hall room 203

Physics: Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Butsurigaku Hall room 137

Physical Education: Kenpachi Zaraki, Ichiban Taiiku Field

Lunch

History: Byakuya Kuchiki, Iwaku Hall room 565

Language: Soi Fon, Rangu Hall room 113

Technology: Jushiro Ukitake, Gijutsu Hall room 102

Boys Dorm Building #2

Ichigo sighed after reading his schedule, "Well at least I got Shihoin-sensei for homeroom."

* * *

Renji was currently going to his dorm building. He was a bit disappointed with his teachers, but he could live with the choices. _"I wonder what building the others are staying at. It would be awesome if we were all staying in the same dorm building! Except the girls of course."_ Renji thought to himself as he opened the door to said place. Once inside Renji got hit with the cold air of the AC. He saw a bunch of other male students hanging out in the lobby. At a wall was a bulletin board where names and room numbers were posted. He walked over to it so he could find his room and see who his roommates were.

He found his name:

**FLOOR #4 ROOM 110**

**Ulquiorra Schiffer (senior), Renji Abarai (sophomore), Shuuhei Hisagi (sophomore)**

Renji unglued himself from the board and walked to the elevator, once inside he pressed the number 4 for the floor he wanted. He got of and started looking for his room. "108… 109… 110, Found it!!" Renji said to himself as he knocked on the door. No one answered; he turned the knob and let himself in. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Renji saw a bunk bed to the left that were empty. Next to the beds, was a single bed that was also unoccupied.

Renji heard some one come out of the bathroom, "Hello, I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer. I assume you are Renji Abarai, correct?"

Renji turned to look at the person speaking; he had very light skin color, big green eyes, and shoulder length black hair.

"Yeah, I'm Renji. So you're my roommate?"

"Yes. Shuuhei went to pick up some of his bags. By the way, pick witch ever bed you'd like." Ulquiorra said as he walked over to his bags and started placing his clothes in a drorer.

"I'll take the top bunk!" Renji said as he started claiming to the top on the bunk beds.

"Right then I'll take this one. Hisagi-san said he was fine with what was left. So he'll be taking the bottom bunk," Ulquiorra placed the rest of his things on a desk near his bed.

Renji got down from his bed and walked tuaredes the door. "Cool. I'll be back in a bit; I'm going to get my things." With that Renji left.

* * *

Isshin had dropped of his son's luggage a while ago and Ichigo had finally finished unpacking. He was currently lying on his bed. Ichigo had chosen the bottom bunk, though it wasn't his first choice. He wanted the loner bed but it had already been taken by one of his roommates. Ichigo was startled by Stark's sudden snore, his other roommate. When Ichigo entered the room he found Stark sleeping on the top bunk, he didn't want to wake him at first but then saw that Stark was a heavy sleeper. So, this is how Ichigo got where he is now. He started to wonder were his other roommate could be, but he didn't have to wonder for long because the door opened and in came said person.

"Yo Ichigo, so you got settled in huh? Damn is Stark still sleepin'?" Said the voice of a tall teal haired man.

"Yeah. He's been sleeping ever since I got in," Ichigo replied as he sat up.

By this time Grimmjow had walked over to his bed and sat down. "Grimmjow you lazy basta- Ichigo!!" Nel dropped the bags she was holding as she came through the door, jumped over them and went to give Ichigo a hug.

"Hel- hello Nel," Ichigo choked out as Nel gave him one of her "Death Hugs" as he calls them. She finally let go, "It's been a while."

Nel sat next to him, "Yeah it has. How have you been?"

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow at the seen before him. It wasn't that he hadn't seen his sister hug Ichigo before, "Nel, I don't mean to interrupt, but don't you have someone waiting down stairs?"

Nel gasped, "Sorry Ichigo we'll talk in a bit. Grimmjow you come too, they're your bags, be right back Ichigo!" Nel got up from her sitting spot and practically ran out the door with Grimmjow following behind.

Ichigo looked up to where Stark was sleeping, "Wow… I can't believe he hasn't woken up yet…" The only response Ichigo got was one of Stark's snores.

About half an hour latter Grimmjow had all of his bags in his room and he finished unpacking. They were all seated and talking; Stark had woken up and joined them along with Nel's guest, Halibel. "Oh Halibel I'm so sorry I left you down stairs for all that time!" Nel said as she hugged Halibel.

Halibel nodded and returned the hug, "Don't worry. It wasn't as long as you thought it was."

Stark yawned and scrached his head as he spoke, "So how long have you too been going out?" He asked Halibel and Nel.

"Three months," replied Nel placing her arm around the dark skinned woman's shoulder.

Grimmjow gave a small chuckle, "Yeah and in those months it's been total hell for me. I'm just glad I'll be staying away from you two while I'm here."

Nel scowled at punched Grimmjow on his arm, "Shut up, you're not exactly roommate of the year either. Ichigo, if Grimmjow gives you trouble tell me, okay? I'll take care of him!" Grimmjow gave another chuckle but Nel decided to let it pass. "So Ichigo," She continued, "What teachers did you get?"

"Well I got Shihoin, Aizen, Kurotsuchi, Zaraki, Kuchiki, Soi Fon and Ukitake-sensei," Ichigo replied as he counted the teachers on his fingers.

Halibel looked surprised for a second before she regained her composure, "Well it appears as though you have all of the teachers from when I was a student here."

"Really!?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. I'll give some tips: 1) Make sure to stay on Kuchiki, Aizen, Soi Fon, and Kurotsuchi's good side. 2) If you at least try to do the work, there won't be any problems. 3) If Zaraki likes what you have to offer, he'll raise your expectations and it will be impossible to keep up. 4) Even if you're not having fun in Shihoin's class at least try to look like you are. If you follow these tips then the year will be a breeze and you won't have them biting your head of." Halibel knew how much trouble it would be if you weren't on these teachers good sides. She wanted to make sure no one would go down that road.

Ichigo could only nod as Halibel explained, "Wow thanks a lot!" He replied as she finished. Halibel only nodded.

Stark climbed up to lay down on his bed, "Yup I've had Soi Fon before, make sure you watch your self in that class." Stark yawned once more before falling asleep. Again.

Nel stretched, "Well I think it's time for us to go,"

Halibel nodded in agreement, "Yes, it was nice meeting you Ichigo."

They both got up and walked to the door, "See ya guys." Nel waved goodbye as she left with Halibel. Grimmjow got up and walked to his desk to get his wallet, "Hey Ichigo, what time is it?"

Ichigo looked at the clock then back at Grimmjow, "One twenty-three,"

"Wanna go grab a bite? I'm starved," Grimmjow asked as he walked to the door.

"Sure sempai." Ichigo got up and followed his roommate out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I've been reading a lot of GrimmIchi fics lately and that's how I got inspired to write one myself. Unfortunately, I write crap so if there are any misspellings or any thing like that please tell me and I'll fix it. On a side note, has any one read a NelxHalibel fic before? You won't read much about them in this story but I thought it would be fine if you at least knew they were together in this fic. If you have any suggestions of what you would like too see don't be afraid to speak yer mind. Ima need your help on thinking on ways that the gang can try to get Ichi and Grimm together so i would really apreciate it.

Please Review!! Bye Bye!!


End file.
